


some heartbreaks are worth braving

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Nishiura Beach [4]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Pre-competition jitters.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Series: Nishiura Beach [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	some heartbreaks are worth braving

**Author's Note:**

> [closer](https://soundcloud.com/givemepowers/closer-2?ref=clipboard&p=a&c=0)

Takaya hated competition days, the lifeguard tower taken over by the judges and his job just a little bit harder. (Harder because what did people not understand about the water being closed?) Takaya sighed, bringing the megaphone to his mouth once again as a group of teens rushed into the incoming waves,

“The water is closed due to UNC’s Surf Competition. Please stay out of the water, tickets for the viewing boats are still available.” Takaya watched the group of teens continue to wade in the water, “Please stay out of the water.”

“Hey Taka, let me take over.” Kousuke bumped his shoulder against Takaya’s, grabbing the megaphone from his hands, “Your boyfriend arrived.”

“He’s not my—” Takaya backed away, before turning to rush back towards the entrance to the beach, “Thanks!”

_“Get out of the water. If you can’t follow directions, you will be escorted out.”_

Halfway across the beach and Takaya could already see the assortment of colorful surfboards. He frowned when he didn’t see Ren. Raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun so he could search around the crowded beach. A sense of relief washed over him when he saw Ren (and his bright red surfboard) curled up against the side of the tower.

“Ren!”

Ren didn’t look up, his head hanging against his knees. Takaya noticed the familiar bounce of his shoulders and the wave of relief was washed away with worry. He kneeled, the sand hot against his legs.

“Ren?” Ren stilled, but didn’t look up and Takaya slowly reached a hand to pull one of Ren’s hands free from around his knees; something that had become a habit when things became too overwhelming. “What’s wrong?”

“M-m-mot-oki.” Ren gave Takaya’s hand a small squeeze, but still never looked up.

“Motoki?” Takaya turned back towards the crowd of surfers just a few feet away, there were a couple familiar faces (people he had seen during prior competitions) and one familiar face that made his heart drop down into his stomach. “What the fuck is he doing here? I thought he, his shoulder?”

“H-h-he’s g-go-oing….h-he’s b-b-better.”

Takaya bit back his own anxiety, turning back to face Ren. “He’s probably here because of what I said.”

Takaya wanted to scream in frustration, he knew it was probably his fault and Motoki was just trying to prove him wrong; like always. It was rude of him to call him out for never competing, that he couldn’t call himself the best surfer when he hadn’t even won a competition in months—and now that had backfired.

“Hey, hey, _hey_.” Takaya moved closer to Ren, the sand pressing uncomfortably against his skin. “He’s definitely not better than you. He hasn’t competed in months; I wouldn’t be surprised if the announcer calls this his big comeback.” Ren went rigid at that, a loud sob slipping past his lips; his face till hidden between his knees. Okay, maybe Takaya shouldn’t of said big comeback, but he meant what he said about Motoki not being better. “Okay so not a big comeback, I’m just saying don’t get freaked out just because he’s popular…he’s too scared to even take big waves.”

Ren peeked his head up at that, the curls yet to be washed away falling into his eyes. Takaya had a sudden urge to look away, his chest warm. “B-but th-that’s. B-big waves…g-give you…points.”

“See, you know better than anyone.” Takaya smiled—something Yuuichirou had started to make fun of him for—squeezing Ren’s hand. “When I first met him, he said he could win any competition with technique alone, but I don’t think his tricks look cool on those baby waves he likes to ride.” 

Ren nodded at that, using his free hand to rub the tears from his eyes. He was glowing under the morning sun and Takaya felt a ball of nerves forming in his throat. “I-I I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” He licked his lips, “You’ve won your last two heats and Motoki hasn’t he…he hasn’t competed in months.”

“R-really?” Ren’s eyes were glowing now, and Takaya really did have to look away.

“Y-yeah, the best surfer I’ve watched compete.” That wasn’t necessarily true, Takaya had overlooked many competitions. Ren was the most fearless though, Takaya had never seen someone less scared of the waves than Ren. It was like he was invincible. “And best trainee lifeguard.”

Ren squeezed his hand at that, eyes big and wide as if he was looking for some sort of reassurance in Takaya, “I-I like s-surfing.”

“I know.”

“I-I want to w-win.”

“I know.”

Ren leaned forward until his knees pressed against Takaya’s, sand sticking to his dry wetsuit weirdly. Takaya fought the edge to back away, his fingers caged into Ren’s tight grip.

“I-I-I’m going to w-win.”

Takaya nodded, swallowing the lump of nerves in his throat.

“I’ll be cheering you on.”

**Author's Note:**

> literally so upset by my writing. i don't know what happened, it's just really bad at the moment :(( but when in doubt write boyfriends who like each other but are in denial. 
> 
> does anyone remember this au? because istg i think about it everyday. i really do. like surfer ren lives in the back of my brain for whenever i need go pull something out to cheer myself up. 
> 
> and i will definitely be updating a summer au throughout the winter (even though i hatttttttttttttteeeee summer, which is funny because i'm a summer baby wgaksgkssh)


End file.
